


Motherfucking Babysitters

by StevetheIcecube



Series: Out of Control [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Computers, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Tony Stark, Tony Fucking Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Tony Stark was born later in the timeline and didn't turn out as well, he is caught hacking SHIELD. He claims that he is the next supervillain but the way he flinches when anyone raises their voice, or gets close to him? Clint doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers are last-resort only. They don't have enough funding for anything else.

But they need a purpose. Something to do when not saving the world.

And there is one thing that SHIELD agents have to do in their spare time. The one thing that even though the job has only been going for a week, it is infamous and twenty agents have already been through it.

The job that is called reformation duty but is basically babysitting.

*A*

"You're joking." Clint said. "You have to be joking. Not him."

"He needs reforming." Phil said.

Clint scoffed. "He needs babysitters! Not scary agents breathing down his neck."

"He's thirteen, Clint." Phil said quietly. "He's been registered dead for over a year, he's been tortured endlessly for three months, he has a hunk of metal imbedded in his chest, cutting through his sternum, his lungs are squashed, as is his heart."

"You're trying to guilt-trip me." Clint stated.

"He's over-intelligent and conflicted." Phil added.

"He's hyperactive and annoying. And he wants to be a supervillain when he grows up."

"You've never met him."

"He destroyed one of my nests."

"You do call them nests! I knew it! He has PTSD."

"I can't deal with flashbacks."

"Natasha can."

"He's probably self-destructive."

"He needs company."

"He doesn't want company."

"He cries at night."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Clint. Now go tell the others."


	2. Debrief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only part of the debrief I can be bothered to write because I'm lazy and I have stomach ache. Besides, Tony isn't in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this fandom is very receptive and the response blew me away :)

Clint couldn't stop laughing. They were having an honest-to-god full Avengers meeting with Director Fury with the little laser pointer and everything.

Fury's face set into a scowl that was deeper than his usual one. "Barton, this is completely serious. Stark is a high-priority prisoner. You all need to know how to deal with him."

"He's fourteen, Fury." Clint said. "When I was fourteen, all I did was think about my next meal."

"And that was twenty years ago, Barton." Fury said. "And Stark has an incredibly unique case."

"He's just a child, though, sir." Steve said. "I'm sure he's been through some bad things, but why class him as high-priority?"

Fury leant forward and put his hands on the table. "You will have heard rumours about how he got here, but this is the truth. Stark hacked SHIELD from a computer he built from various weapon parts and got them to send a team to rescue him from captivity under the guise he was Romanoff and had gathered everything she needed from the group, then he used the weapons in the truck to take control of the team, which only fell through because Romanoff had tried to send a message out to be told that her ride was already there."

"And you didn't tell me?" Clint asked incredulously.

"It's technically classified information. Stark is meant to be dead, it's beyond even our classification." Natasha said.

"If anyone let slip that he was alive, then it would go viral in minutes and we'd lose control of him."

"He claims to be the world's next supervillain." Natasha added. "He's completely crazy."

"But the thing is," Fury continued, "he could be a supervillain. He's good enough, detatched enough. And that's the problem. That's why he's being assigned to you, because you, the Avengers, are possibly the kindest, oddest group of people on this ship and you have the best shot at reforming the kid."


	3. Action Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the debrief and a bit of discussion amongst the Avengers. I promise, next chapter will have Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much, and your comments and everything. I know it has been a long time since I last updated, I hope you didn't give up on me.

"Why thank you, Fury." Bruce said. "It's kind of you to compliment us. Though could you please tell us what Tony is like?"

Fury sighed. "The kid is a pain in the ass. Petulant and stupid, he either talks a mile a minute or not at all for days. He reminds me of you, Barton."

Clint snorted. "Coulson told me he gets nightmares."

"Like hell he does. Hardly sleeps anyway, and when he does he keeps everyone else up."

"Are you sure putting him in a room with me is a good idea, Director?" Bruce asked.

"Ah, here is what we were meant to be talking about." Fury said, pressing a button on his controller. The title on the screen read 'Action Plan'. "The idea is to reform Stark. He could be a useful asset if he didn't want to rule the world or something. But we can't use our usual methods of reformation, as he is a minor and because of his medical problems and various other mental conditions.

"This is where you all come in. He won't say what has happened to him. He completely flipped out when we were going to contact his father. Banner, you need to get info out of him. Befriend him if you wish, make sure he likes you. We need to know about his personal life before we can help him.

"Rogers, you're going to act as the person who takes care of Stark. Make sure he sleeps, eats, and be nice to him. Romanoff, you're going to act as the harsh interrogator. Let him know that you do care, but you don't want to be there. But you will, as with Barton, be in and out on missions.

"Barton, be your annoying self. Be a relatively positive influence, but by being the child you are, and he'll feel more comfortable. Thor, be yourself. Do what you do best, try and resolve any fights that crop up and discourage him from anything bad. Understood?"

"Yes, Director."


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive in their new home and wait.

Steve gazed around the elevator. "We're going under the ground." He noted.

Natasha nodded. "Safest place for him. Five levels under the ground, no press within at least a mile of his location at any time, so long between levels that should he ever get close to escaping someone will stop him."

"That applies to us too." Bruce said quietly. "Only you and Clint have the clearance for the lift, and you have to get authorization. This is basically a pit for making agents stir-crazy. I don't know why I'm down here."

Thor tried to look cheerful. "We shall make the best of it. There are good facilities."

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened to a corridor that seemed to have a lot of rooms along it, and a lot of doors. It looked like a war bunker. And it probably was, at some point. A Cold War nuclear bunker.

There was no one around, and it was a little cold. Natasha stepped forwards. "He was left alone about five minutes ago. He was still asleep, and he should have his room unlocked so he can get out now if he wants to. The furthest room from here, the one at the end, leads to a communal kitchen and living room, and beyond that is the gym and firing range. All the other rooms, other than his, which is closest to the communal rooms, are bedrooms with en-suits. All of your items should be down here by now, but I don't know for sure. I think we should settle in and wait for Stark to leave his room."

Bruce nodded. "I'm guessing there's a lab, too?"

"Two, actually." Clint said. "One is for if we can ever trust Stark, I think. It wasn't really made clear why exactly there were two, but I think that's why. You could ask Phil. He'll know."

Steve nodded and started to head for one of the rooms before pausing. "Should we allocate rooms according to who could deal best with Stark traipsing around at all hours? I mean, Bruce, you probably want to sleep and things, but Thor and I don't sleep as much, so shouldn't we be at the rooms closest to him, and you by the elevator?"

Natasha shook her head. "Clint and I should be nearest the elevator. If something were to happen, and we're cut off from the world, we don't want them getting to Bruce first."

"Look, I appreciate the coddling and all, guys, I know you like me and friendship is good, but I'm not going to die if someone comes here." Bruce snapped, feeling anger rising inside him. He swallowed as he saw everyone's attention increase by 25%. He smiled sarcastically and went to the room two doors along from the one Stark was meant to be in before closing the door.

Thor went to follow, but Steve stopped him. "Not now. It will just irritate him if we follow him."

"Irritate who?" A voice from the end of the corridor called. "Oh, you're my new guards. There's rather a lot of you." He smiled at them.

Steve almost bristled at how genuine the expression seemed. He wasn't expecting Stark to like them. And he wasn't expecting the grinning face to be so young and old at the same time. He had a self-haircut (and boy did Steve know what those looked like) that had later been cut again, probably by SHIELD people. He looked tired and he was wearing some SHIELD-assigned casual uniform that had been all Steve had when he woke up, but instead of being a little too small like Steve's had been, Stark's was at least two sizes too large. He was a lot smaller than Steve had expected.

"Hey." He said cheerfully, remembering what he was meant to do. Be nice, take care of him. Make sure he's healthy enough to be of use. "I'm Steve."

"Tony." He said. "Are you guys a real thing? Because I see a lot of muscles."


	5. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets his new guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have permission to shoot me. I've been busy with school and doing a lot of Tumblr. Sorry. But to assure you, I love this concept and the response from you all; I will never abandon this.
> 
> Also, please excuse typos, it is 11pm with a weird mobile thing and no spell check.

Tony sat on the floor with his back to the door, listening to the people outside. This would be his only advantage over them, hearing their initial thoughts about him, this bunker or the latest strategy.

They went through the floor plan, a woman speaking above the rest, though there were at least two other men there. He didn't know there was a lab, let alone two. Interesting. Maybe they had hope where he didn't.

Then his new guards started getting annoyed, which was definitely not something new, but it was new when he wasn't there. So these guards weren't the same as the other twenty.

Tony heard the click of one of the doors closing, and he smiled faintly when the words preceding the click registered. At least one of these people was important, delicate goods or something similar. This would be fun.

He stood up, knowing that this moment would be perfect to make these new guards awkward. He yawned, tired from the largely restless sleep of the night (presuming it was night, no one ever told him what time it was and he was pretty certain he was underground, so no windows) before. And all nights (or other times) for the last year (in relative, it was roughly a year though it felt like he had aged and seen so much, de-matured, and it had blurred mostly). He fixed a cocky grin (screamingly fake) on his face and listened closely. "...irritate him." He caught, and that was as good a moment as any to make himself known.

*A*

Tony hadn't really thought about what he was going to say to these people. Despite all his efforts to prepare and pretend otherwise, he was hopeless at talking to other people in practise, and he always said exactly the wrong thing.

Case point: Now. He walked out of the room to see two very burly blonde men, one very dangerous-looking woman and one dangerous-looking man.

So, of course, he stuck his foot in his mouth and confronted the immediate fear, a reflex he had still not managed to shake (it had only been a week, but he had to adapt quickly to the situation or they'd gain ground on him. He confronted the muscles and sounded completely stupid (though they would all know who he was, so they knew he wasn't stupid, and they probably knew his every action since he arrived here). He flashed a grin again to cover it up.

They sort of stood in silence, watching him. And then the man who looked really dangerous cracked a grin. "We are real." He said, and Tony definitely heard amusement in the man's voice, and he almost scowled. This man was laughing at him. But he managed to keep the act up.

"Nice meeting you and all, but I want to get back to what I was doing before you got here." He moved away from them a little. In truth, before they got there he was waiting for them, and before that he was sleeping, but they didn't need to know that he had been shocked awake by the elevator going up and had feared he was being locked up to starve before he remembered that he was getting new handlers (reformers, babysitters, whatever) and managed to calm down. Hopefully these people hadn't been told to supervise him at all hours of the day.

The muscles man with short hair, Steve, moved forward a little too fast. Tony flinched, and cursed his reactions that had yet again betrayed his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'd quite like a beta? Also, I like talking to people over email, so if you want to talk to me or proof read or anything, please email me at Ilovebookssomuch@hotmail.co.uk


End file.
